Greene vs Samuels
by SuperNeos2
Summary: Mika has a crush on Carl. Everyone thinks its cute... Everyone but Beth. Its a battle between Beth Greene and Mika Samuels for Carl Grimes' heart that sends the prison on a crazy wacky adventure. Pre 4x01


Disclaimer: Don't own Walking Dead

**AN: Don't know where this idea came from. I was just watching the Season 4 premiere episode and then inspiration struck me. I hope you guys like this and I hope you all enjoy Jealous!Beth. This takes place before Season 4.**

**This idea was originally gonna be a oneshot, but I pushed it to a small story that will go up to 10 chapters, maybe more. So enjoy that surprise.**

**Enjoy**

Chapter 1-

She stared at him... again.

Beth chewed on her piece of meatloaf with unnecessary force, gritting her teeth beneath the food as she watched Mika Samuels stare at Carl three tables over in the cafeteria. He was sitting with his friend Patrick talking about some of their favorite TV shows before the end of the world. Mika was giving him the girly eyed look that girls gave to guys they liked.

Beth had been angry when Mika continued with the stares towards Carl. At first when she started showing signs of her crush on him, Beth thought it was cute. Carl had himself a little girl crushing on him. But over time, two weeks worth, Beth started getting angry. Mika had so far within the two weeks she's been here with her dad and sister held Carl's hand, gave him a hug when he helped teach her soccer, offered him her dessert, and ruffled his hair in a sickeningly sweet and cute way. It made Beth's skin crawl. Crawl worse than it did when walkers were around.

Everyone knew of Mika's crush on Carl. Everyone. Even the boy in question. The entire prison community found it cute how the ten year old liked the young Grimes boy. Everyone but Beth.

Beth watched as Mika made the bold move to move forward to the table where Carl and Patrick were sitting at. Beth had her eyes narrowed as Mika edged closer to Carl, her head practically taking residence on his shoulder from how close she was. Carl had a small blush on his face as Mika smiled dreamily at her impressive accomplishment for a girl her age. Beth would be lying if she said she wasn't jealous. Carl liked her and she liked him and this new girl was getting in the way.

But if they liked each other than why weren't they dating? Beth didn't know Carl's side of the story, but hers was that she didn't feel like she was good enough for him. She was weak and he was strong. She wanted to get to his level and was working at it each day by working the fence and the occasional run. She was working for him and Mika just waltzed in and thought she could just snatch him up?

Uh-uh. Not on Beth's life. This little girl wasn't taking him away from her. They've been through too much for Mika to steal him.

If she wanted a battle for Carl, then by God she was gonna get one.

...

Beth hung outside by the area where Carol handed out food. She had Maggie watch Judith for the moment so she can spy on Mika. She somehow knew where Carl was gonna be at all times so Beth figured that if she found Mika, she would find Carl.

And speaking of the cute devil here he came with Patrick from Cell Block D. Beth took a look of herself in her reflection of the water tank. She had her hair in a ponytail with a little mascara and lip gloss that she had come across during a run to a pharmacy. It never hurt to have around and she was right now that she was in an unofficial battle with a ten year old for a fourteen year old's affections. She looked good to her and based on the heads she was turning from a few of the guys here, others thought so too. It was also an added bonus that she had a little cleavage showing.

Her eyes went back to Mika as she skipped delightedly over to Carl and smiled at him. They started walking her way so she can hear a little of what was being said.

"Is it true you actually fought against those things, Carl?" Mika spoke with awe to the boy. She was bouncing on her feet with her hands behind her back as she stayed on him. Beth hid her face as they passed her so Carl didn't see her. She would talk to him when the vulture known as Mika left him alone.

Carl gave a nod to the awestruck girl. "Yeah. A lot actually..." Carl chuckled a little as his pride of being the youngest child in the prison to ever kill a walker. A sad look quickly crossed his face, something that Patrick seemed to catch and placed a hand on his shoulder to give comfort. "And a few close to me..."

Shane and Lori were who he was talking about. Beth resisted her urge to walk closer to him and give him a hug like she did when Lori died. It took all her willpower to not do it, the fact that she'll soon hug and kiss him all the time for everything. It also took all her willpower to not scream when Mika wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Baby." Oh she did not just call her man 'Baby'! Beth could feel her blood boil hotter than the sun right now. "I lost my mommy to the things."

Carl's answer was almost instantaneous. "I killed mine..." the haunting tone he used was something that Beth recognized. It was the tone that people used when they wanted privacy. Carl was trying to get Mika to leave him alone. Guess Carl didn't like Mika's crush on him either. That made Beth smile. Then that meant Carl wanted her.

Surprisingly Mika hugged him tighter. Patrick snickered at the action and face that Carl had at the move Mika had made. Beth wanted to smack him in the back of the head, holding back her feet from advancing too far ahead.

"Its okay, Cutie Patootie." Beth's stomach turned at the name. Only she could call Carl those kinds of names. Beth didn't realize how childish she was acting by the anger she had towards Mika for liking Carl. Yes he was cute and all and every girl here should like him, but Beth liked him first. She and Carl had chemistry that he didn't have and wouldn't have with Mika. "We all lost someone."

"Mika!" Lizzie called from the upper gate that led to the cell blocks. Beth thanked her arrival. What ever it was that she needed her sister for would provide her with the distraction she needed to talk to Carl.

The pout on Mika's face made Beth smirk. Despite Beth being jealous of Mika for being so outgoing to Carl, she admired her little rival for being able to do so. But her smirk dropped to an angered and appalled look when Mika beamed and kissed Carl's cheek and bounced away. She was so shocked that she missed Mika's stare at her as she passed by, her chance for a rebuttal gone.

Patrick's laughter is what brought her back down to earth. "Dude, she actually kissed you!" Beth looked and saw that Carl had a tinge of red over his face. Was he actually flattered or was he embarrassed? Patrick slapped him on the back. "You sly dog, you..." he teased, Beth wanting to slap him across the head again.

Carl shook his head to his friend. "I'm nowhere near a sly dog... Isn't a sly dog supposed to get any girl he wants?" Beth walked closer to her crush, raising an eyebrow at the sad and confused tone to his voice. Why did he sound sad?

Patrick nodded knowingly. "Ah. I see what you mean..." that stupid smirk came back on his face, Beth seeing teeth as she came closer to where he and Carl were standing in the yard. "So... is she a good kisser?"

"I didn't know you were into younger girls, Pat." Beth said as she got within eyesight of the two teen boys. Her hands were on her hips. "Maybe I can help set you up?" She offered. A new plan formed in her head. If Patrick liked Mika, then he can pass her off to him and then Carl will be hers.

Patrick's cheeks flustered before his hands raised, "No! Its not like that!"

Beth smirked. "Then what was it?" She wrapped an arm around Carl's shoulder, his already red cheeks brightening more. "Teasing my cute little loveable friend here?" Beth, not wanting to get outshined by Mika, planted a kiss on Carl's cheek where Mika had kissed him; making sure it was longer and a little wetter than Mika's. She smiled with pride when Carl's cheeks became as red as blood.

Patrick, darting his glasses covered eyes between Beth and Carl, smirked before he stepped backwards. "I'm gonna go get the soccer ball." He declared before stepping back. "I'll be back." He gave Carl an approving stare and gesture as he stared at Beth's appearance before jogging up to the courtyard.

Beth rolled her eyes at Patrick before turning her attention to the stunned Carl. "Hey, Cutie. Mika has a little crush on you huh?" The words tasted like acid in her mouth, but it needed to be said for the situation.

Carl nodded slowly, his brain probably still racing from the kiss she gave him. "Yeah... Its really weird, you know? Having a girl like me?" He gave a small shrug. "I never had that before." He laughed. "Before the turn, I didn't have many friends either." He unconsciously leaned into her. "Makes me think that there's something wrong with me."

Beth gasped before giving the young man a hug. "There's nothing wrong with you! You're sweet, kind, adorable, and so much more! Mika is a smart girl for having a crush on you."

It almost killed Beth to say that, but Carl needed to hear it to get his spirits up. He needed to be happy and not wallowing in his pity about how he wasn't any good for anyone. He was perfect and Beth wished she had the guts to tell him outright.

She smiled when he did. "Really? You think so?" He asked. She nodded. "Thanks Beth..." he gave her a hug that she very quickly returned. She enjoyed the feeling of warmth that the boy gave her every time they touched. Carl nervously gulped when they pulled back. "You look really pretty today." He complimented.

She gave him another kiss on his cheek as thanks. "Thank you..." she wanted to say it was for him, but the words died on her tongue. She took notice of Patrick walking back down with the soccer ball. "Enjoy your game."

"Do you wanna join in?" He offered. Truth was that she would, but she had other chores to do today. This little 'war' she had with Mika didn't stop everything else that she had to do.

"Sorry, Cutie; I can't." She apologized quickly before giving him a hug. "See you later..." she gave a nod to Patrick as they passed each other before she ended up back at the courtyard. She almost laughed at the person up there.

Mika Samuels with a glare and folded arms.

Beth gave a respectful nod. "Hello Mika."

"Beth..." she all but growled. She continued standing there in silence and anger to the youngest Greene. Before Beth could say something, Mika spoke again. "I know what you did to Carl down there... I saw the whole thing!"

Beth smirked, pretending not to know what she meant. "And what was that?"

"I liked Carl first. Everyone knows that." She tightened her glare. "And now you're gonna try and take him from me?"

Beth glared at the ten year old. "He's not yours! He can be with who he wants! And speaking of that, why would he want a baby?!"

"Why would he want an old lady?!" Mika countered almost immediately, causing Beth to gasp shocked. The two stared at each other for a little before they each spoke at the same time.

"He will be mine..." both girls spoke before they walked off in opposite directions back to Cell Blocks C and D, plans forming in their head at their next course of action.

And the war began.

End of Chapter 1 of Greene vs. Samuels

And thus the battle begins for Carl. What chaos is to come from this? Tune in and find out.

Poor Carl. Caught in the middle of a battle for him. Him and Patrick are in for a long ride since best friends always get sucked into stuff like this together.

Our original gang is gonna get involved as well. Since this is during the time skip between Seasons 3 and 4, you have to assume not much happened excitement wise so everyone is looking for something like this to watch.

Next Time: Chapter 2


End file.
